Consequences
by SupermanPleaseSaveMe
Summary: When Rogue learns how to control her power she ends up havinga one night stand with Remy but theres long term consequences! Major ROMY! R&R Rated for safety. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!I have a few idea's about where im going with this but im open to suggestions!
1. Flashback

One time.One fucking time.Her first time as well.What the fuck is the point of condoms if you get pregnant even when you've used them.Damn that cajun and is fucking sperm.

After a lifetime of sessions with the prof Rogue had finally learnt how to control her powers.So naturally she went out to celebrate.Rogue told herself she wasnt even planning on shagging anyone.She said she'd wait a while.Then She ran into that damn swamp rat.Damn him and his hypnotising eyes and his cheesy smirk which,although she'd never admitt it,always makes her shiver inside.

Flashback At a bar in new york Remy lebeau saw a girl sitting alone at the bar

Remy lebeau it is your lucky night he thought as he made his way over to her.

'Bonjour Cherie' said the unmistakeble voice of Remy Lebeau

'Go away swamp raht'

'Aww ya given remy a pet name already Remy be touched'

Fuck off swamp raht ah dont want ya ruining my celebration'

'Hmm what ya celebrating?'

'Not that its any of your buisness but ahve learnt how to control my powers'

Remy could hardly hide the joy he felt when she said that.

'Congrats cherie but from where Remy standing it dont look much like celebrating' with his trademark smirk.

'Then move' Rogue snarled

Remy moved closer and placed his mouth against her ear and whispered

'Why dont you come to Remy's and celebrate properly' and then gently licked her earlobe

Rogue drifted of to a dreamworld for a few seconds but quickly came back to her senses.

'You're the enemy! leave me alone'

Rogue got up and walked out the club with Remy following her.

'Come on chere you know you want to.Remy bets you're thinking bout him naked right now' He smirked and winked at her

Rogue rolled her eyes and said her voice dripping with sarcasm 'Am ah that obvious? Ah want ya,ah need ya..' In a bored voice 'Oh baby oh baby'

'Ya wound meh chere' Remy pouted

'Good' Rogue tried not to smile at the sight of Remy pouting.

'How about we go to a coupla clubs dance a bit,nothing dirty just havin fun' Remy put on some puppy dog eyes

Rogue laughed which shocked Remy 'Fahne but dont even think about tryin anything on wiv me Swamp raht!

Remy chuckled 'Wouldnt dream of it mon chere

End of flash back

Rogue lay on the bathroom floor crying

What would she do?

She was sobbing so loud she hardly heard her balcony doors open and a man walk in... 


	2. Chapter 2

Remy walked into Rogue's room.He had given her his number but she hadnt rung.Fair to say his ego was a bit bruised no girl had ever not rung him.So Remy thought he'd pay Rogue a little visit.

Remy looked round his chere's room.She wasnt there.He was about to leave when he heard sobbing fro the bathroom.

'What the fuck' Remy thought as he opened the girl's bathroom and saw Rogue lying on the floor crying.

'Chere whats wrong?' Remy asked with a look of genuine concern in his eyes.

Rogue looked up startled to see remy leaning over her.She wiped her tears and made a split second decision.

'Ah'm fahne swamp raht.Ah'm just feeling really ill' Rogue attempted a smile.  
Remy looked unsure. 'Are ya sure'  
Rogue laughed shakily 'Yes ah'm sure.Now what the hell are you doin here??

'Well ya havent rung me.Thought i'd check if your ok.'

'Maybe ah didnt want to seem to desperate! Awww did Remy's ego get bruised when the gorgeus southern belle didnt call him?' Rogue said in a mock concern voice with a small smile on her face

Remy pouted 'Fine just make sure you call me soon.Remy wouldnt mind havin another night like the other night!' He smirked

'Fahne just get outta here before Logan sniffs you out!'

'Aww dont Remy get a good-bye kiss?'

Rogue rolled her eyes and gave Remy a kiss.Somehow the small peck on the lips turned into a passionate snog

After a few minutes Rogue pulled away breathless 'Get the hell out!'

Remy just smirked and jumped out the window

Rogue leaned against the wall with her hand on her stomach.She knew what she would do.Nobody would approve of the fact she was pregnant especially with the enemys baby.She would schedule an abortion asap then everything would go back to normal.She would never tell Remy.He'd wouldnt want the kid anyway he's a player not a father.  
Rogue's thoughts were interupted by Kitty phasing her head through their door 'Hey Rogue! Like dinner's ready.Are you like ok?  
'Yeah ah'm fahne kit.Ah'll be down in a minute'  
Kitty smiled and her head disapeared through the door.

'Guess ah gotta go.For the tahme bein ah'm eating for two' Rogue thought and made her way down stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later

Rogue and her roommate Kitty sat in their room.  
'Jeez Rogue you really need to cut down on your snacking!'Kitty said to the miserable southern belle pointing at her rounded stomach

Rogue jumped and covered her belly with her arms. She forced a laugh and said 'Yeah guess ah do.Ah'm gonna go get summit to eat'

And with that the southener hurried out the room leaving her roomate very confused.

When Rogue got outside her room she lent again the wall holding her bump.'Ah'm so pathetic.Ah had the chance to make it all right,get rid of this stupid brat.But ah couldnt.Ah couldnt get the abortion.Ah'm so weak!' Rogue thought bitterly to herself trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill Rogue made her way down to the kitchen so deep in thought she was oblivious to everyone passing her in the corridors.Again she found herself thinking about that night...2 months ago?.2 months? Had it really been that long?

Flashback

Remy laid Rogue down carefully on the double bed in his New york apartment and stared at her lovingly.Rogue returned the look lost in the emotions she was feeling.Remy started to unbutton her top going excruciatingly(a/n I think thats how you spell it lol) slow to tortue Rogue.Remy's hands glided easily down Rogue's untouched silk skin.Soon all the clothes were removed and Remy lay on top of Rogue.Again he was teasing her stroking every part of her body just so he could hear her moan in pleasure.

End of flashback (a/n sorry there's not much sex in this but i am young and my mind is quite fragile lol Please use your imagination to fill in the blanks ;) )

a/nBad news everyone im ill gasps in horror! Im sorry my chapters are so short but im not really sure where im going with this! Please review and tell me some of your idea's.I have quite a few idea's myself but its just trying to decide which one to use! I welcome construsctive criticsm.But if this chapter really is sucky keep in mind im ill and all hopped up on cough medicine! Luv y'all Love Ella xxxx 


	4. Authors note

A/n Im really sorry that its taken so long for me to update.I have a very apathetic view on this story.I honestly have no idea what im gonna do for the next chapter.

One of my idea's which im kind of keen on is rogue having a miscarriage.Im not saying i will definately do it but its one of my favorite idea's.If you review and give me idea's then i will update quicker.Thank you so much for the reviews so far!!! They're making me really happy!

I'd like to thank...

Comic Chick396

Little Karma

Fairy Of Anime

imissmycupcake

Cerdwyn3

PyroWhore

Aisyy  
b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.

X-Storm

Minxmessenger

mazdamiatta

. Kathrine212

. thesupernugget

TrOuBLeDObSeSSioN

gambit-rogue

If i've missed any of you then i am REALLY sorry!You guys seriously rock thank you so much for all the compliments and advice!  
Please review this chap if you want to give me advice on what should happen.

Peace out!

Luv Ela xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.s I only have crappy old wordpad on my computer so i cant do bold or italics or anything like that:( 


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooooooo sorry i havent updated in ages.Things have just been kinda bad.Ive been in hospital for attempted suicde for quite a while so its been ages since i could go on the computer.  
But anyway here is the 4th chapter.Again im sorry its not very long and its probaly very carppy!

Flames welcomed.

2 weeks later

The xmen were doing yet another training session which of course they all hated

Rogue was running around dodging lasers,when suddenly she got stabbing pains in her stomach.She tried to keep going,pretend nothing was wrong but the pain got too much.  
The last thing she heard was the worried cries of her teammates.

2 days later

In the living room

All the xmen were gathered apart Rogue who was in the hospital wing.None of them could believ Rogue had,had a miscarriage or even got pregnant!  
She hadnt spoken since she had found out and none of the xmen knew how to reach her.  
Scott was the first to break the silence,'Does Gambit know'  
'Yes'Jean replyed 'Hanks telling him now'

'What do you mean??.She-she cant be pregnant.It-it was only one...She cant be pregnant!

Dr Mccoy looked at the cajun with a look of sadness 'Mr Lebeau im afraid you have to use past tense now'

Remy looked at the docotor confused 'What are you on 'bout,mon amie??'

Dr Mccoy paused for a few seconds trying to break the news gently 'Rogue has had a miscarriage'

Remy stood there in shock

'Mr Lebeau i know this must be hard on you.Im always here if you want to-'

Dr Mccoy was cut off by Remy walking away

In the hospital wing

Rogue sat lying on her bed.She'd been in here so many times but this time felt so different.Now she felt empty.  
She thought of her unborn child and her filled with tears she refused to let drop.Then she heard a voice behind her

A/N That really is crap im sorry!  
Its kinda obv who the voice is! 


End file.
